The American man and the British woman
by DaughterOfMischief
Summary: He is from US and she is from the UK. Simple, right? NOT! A collection of one shots about the adventures of a two different people as they struggle from the people around them or even with each other. May it be a fairy tale universe, cosplaying together, fights, colleges and many more! Other pairings are included. USxFem!UK Read
1. Chapter I: Secrets

**The American man and the British woman**

**Chapter I: Secrets**

* * *

Every person in this world has their secrets and secrets are bound to be revealed. That's what Alice Kirkland, the personification of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, was thinking after waking up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight shining through the curtain on the window above the bed she was sleeping on. For a moment, she was confused on my she was not sleeping on her own bedroom and why is there an arm wrapping around her body but then remembered that she was staying with Alfred Jones, the personification of United States of America and also her boyfriend for 2 years, because there was an upcoming World Conference that afternoon.

You're wondering about what Alice thought right? Well you see Alice isn't exactly known as _Alice _neither is she addressed as _she _and _her_ by most people who knew her. It all started when Rome conquered her and her brothers. She saw how many people mistreated her gender. How females were seen as slaves and powerless creatures then she decided to hide her true identity. She cut her hair short, wore male clothes and changed her name into Arthur. Yes, these past centuries she's been hiding her gender, her true self, from the world. No one knew about her secret except for her brothers until Alfred barged into her room while she was dressing three years ago. That day, Alfred got red hand prints on both his cheeks and had promise to never tell anyone, not even his alien friend Tony, about her secret. After that, they seem to be closer than before until a year later Alice accepted the fact that she, indeed, love Alfred and not later after her realization, Alfred confessed to her and they had started dating after that. Today, Alice was considering on telling her secret. Alfred wasn't too thrilled to hear that, claiming that he wanted her secret to be his and her only and that it wouldn't be special anymore if she told everybody.

Back to the present, Alice removed the arm that was keeping her from getting up. After doing so, she head to the bathroom and prepared. She settled with a green baggy button up shirt, underneath it is a white shirt, and black slacks. Since she let her hair grow, she put on a wig, the same color as her hair with a punkish style. Satisfied of her preparations, she headed downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of bacon, pancakes and coffee.

"Good morning beautiful" Alfred greeted her as she took a seat. Alfred put down a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her and handed her a cup of tea, "Nilgiri Tea for the loveliest person in the world" Alice blushed at what Alfred had said but chose to ignore it.

"What's with the baggy outfit? And you also didn't thicken your eyebrows" He noted. She, indeed, did not make her eyebrows thick… or thicker since her eyebrows are thicker than average women has. She is planning on telling her secret to everyone so no need for that.

"Alfred, love, I'm telling them my secret, remember?" She replied after taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"Awwwwww! But babe~!" Alfred whined like a little child. Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend and, instead, pecked him on the lips.

"It's for the better Al," she smiled at him and continued eating. After she's done, he instructed Alfred to prepare too for the meeting since he's the host of the conference so he should be early. One hour later and they were ready to leave.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alfred asked her, albeit rather sadly as they entered his car.

"Of course..." She answered softly. Alfred sighed and started up the car, "P-please don't worry, I'll make it up to you later" she mumbled and blushed wildly.

"Really?! You're the best girlfriend in the whole wild world ever!" Alice's face got redder as Alfred leaned in.

"Eyes on the road, git"

"Sorry, sorry" The American laughed. The rest of the trip was engulfed in a comfortable silence. They were the first one to arrive at the meeting place and were able to _chat _before some nations arrived. Many of them noticed Alice's choice of clothing but she shrugged them off.

"_L'Angleterre_, I didn't know you could be more unfashionable than you were before" Francis, the personification of France, snaked his hand on Alice's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hmmm… You're wearing _parfum pour femme_" He announced. Before anything could happen to the French man, probably be hit behind his head, Alfred swooped in and took Alice in hands and set her down on her assigned seat which was next to him since it was alphabetically ordered.

"Listen up dudes! Today, we'll be talking about how we can stop hunger from all around the world. Of course the Hero, which is me, will start!" And so went his presentation. Truth to behold, his presentation was quite decent unlike the one with robots, aliens and what not. The rest of the meeting got a few interruptions mostly from Romano, who yelled a "CHIGI! BASTARDO!" after Spain threw a tomato at him, and Prussia, who keeps yelling side comments about him much more awesome than the plan or idea being presented at front, but aside from that everything went smoothly and peacefully.

"Okay everyone, I guess that's it for today. Remember we have a meeting tomorrow and the day after that!" Alfred stepped out from the podium and headed to his seat. Before everyone could stand up and leave, Alice stood up and headed at front. Many countries raised their eyebrows but didn't stand up.

"Good day everyone, before you leave and retire for the day I would like you to tell something. A secret that I've kept all these years…" By the word secret, everybody leaned in except Ireland who raised his eyebrows instead and America who was smirking from his seat.

"_Mon cher_ if it is about your 'magical powers' and 'magical friends', it's not a secret anymore." Francis snickered along with some few countries.

"_Mina_, I think England-san is serious. We should give him a chance to finish what he is saying." Kiku spoke and with that everyone turned their attention to Alice.

"Th-thank you Japan… Anyway, only a few people know this secret, my brothers and a… special someone." _It's now or never _Alice thought and took a deep breath then she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Is he stripping? _Te jo Isten_…" Hungary muttered and took out her digital camera.

"Kesesese~ looks like someone's in heat today. Maybe he's drunk? _Mein Gott! _Are those breasts?!" Prussia thought. He was not the only one surprised as England removed her hair- no scratch that- wig and revealed a long blonde hair that reaches her mid-back. Everyone was snapped back from their shock as Alice cleared her throat.

"I-I am actually a woman the whole time… Please understand that it was hard for a female to live back then specially during Rome's time…" there was an edgy pause after her confession and everyone was surprised until Spain broke the silence.

"So it means that a female fought with me and the others, _mi amigo_… er… _mi amiga_?"

"_Idiota_, you were beaten by a girl" Romano laughed

"Kesesese you kick ass for a girl England. You and Hungary could take over the world" Prussia said and then slowly everyone commented on how brave England is and how awful it must be to be hiding a secret for a very long time. The girls then welcomed and embraced Alice. They were quiet delighted to have another female nation.

"Ve~ Germany, Miss England sure is a _bella ragazza_" Italy said out loud which caused Alice to blush a deep red.

"Indeed… _L'Angleterre _sure is _beau_" Francis reached out for her hand and kissed the back of it. Of course Alfred, who was seating and watching the whole time along with Ireland, didn't miss the small gesture and stood up. He went besides Alice and put an arm around her before she could say anything.

"Alright guys, I think it's time we let England go now. She still have some work to do since she's gonna report tomorrow, right Iggy?" England knew he was lying of course. She had done all her paperwork a week before the meeting. Alfred was jealous. How cute.

"Why, comrade? Are you jealous? You're not her boyfriend, _da_?" Ivan smiled creepily at Alfred and was releasing an intimidating aura. The two just blushed, or in Alice's case blushed harder, and looked away avoiding the gazes of the others.

"Oh man… you guys are dating?" Prussia butted in

"I-it's none of your business!" fumed Alice.

"_Mon petit_ Arthur has grown up" Francis laughed along the others

"Alice," said the mentioned name over the roar of laughter.

"What?" China asked

"Alice Kirkland is my real name" she had muttered once the laughing was gone.

"What a wonderful name fitting for a wonderful lady" Italy had commented, much to the displeasure of Alfred.

"Alright babe, come on. Let's go home" He put an arm around Alice and reached the door, "Meeting adjourned everyone! See ya'll tomorrow!" and with that the two disappeared behind the door of the Conference Room and the others stared at the place where they were.

"Okay everyone! So much for that, time to go home" Hungary had announced and with that everybody filed out of the room.

Alice chuckled as they entered Alfred's apartment. They boy was slightly in a sour mood because of all that happened a while ago.

"Come on Al, I did say I'd make it up to you, right?" After hanging Alfred's jacket, he pushed Alice to the wall and trapped her with his hands beside her.

"You're mine, and only mine" Alice was quite surprised with Alfred's sudden outburst and when she looked up to his eyes, she was met with dark blue eyes that's shrouded with love, determination… and something more Alice couldn't identify. Before Alice could apologize, Alfred swooped in and kissed her with much passion and force that her head hit the wall and before she knew it she was being carried to the bedroom by Alfred. _Yep, telling the secret was worth it,_ she thought as another love filled night was spent together with Alfred.

* * *

**Hello! I am the Daughter of Mischief a.k.a Sky**

**This is my first Hetalia fanfiction so please enjoy. I deeply apologize if you find many grammar and spelling errors. Thank you so much for reading. I also accept suggestions and ideas, so if you have them please don't be afraid to say it in the reviews. Thanks :D**

**_L'Anglaterre_- England**

**_parfum pour femme_- perfume for female **

**_Mon cher_- my dear**

**_Mina_- Everyone**

**_Te jo Isten_- Oh my God**

**_Mein Gott_- My God**

**_Mi Amigo/Amiga_- My friend**

**_Bella Ragazza_- Beautiful Lady**

**_beau_- beautiful**

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter II: Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia :) **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of chatting, cussing, shitty spellings and internet slang.**

**/slight mentions of PruCan/**

**The American man and the British woman**

**Chapter 2: Plans**

* * *

_**McHero has logged in**_

**_MaddieBear has logged in_**

_McHero: _Sup sis!

_MaddieBear: _Hello Alfred

_McHero: _you gotta totally help me

_MaddieBear_: on what Al?

_McHero: _so there's this girl I like and I totally wanna date her. I'm totally sure you know her.

_MaddieBear_: who is it, eh?

_McHero: _It's Alice Kirkland

_MaddieBear_: srsly Al? You have to have a crush on one of my best friends?

_McHero: _Wut? She's pretty and her accent omfg her accent is rlly cuuuuute O3O

_MaddieBear_: and how can I help?

_McHero: _okay so here's the plan… I'm gonna tell her the I lyk U and then I'll ask 4 her help and we'll start being close and then she'll fall 4 me and we both live hppily ever after… :)

_MaddieBear_: first of all, the whole world practically knew that we're siblings. Second, that plan won't work…

_McHero: _den wat do u suggest I do?

_MaddieBear_: seduuuuuuuuceeeeee ;)

_McHero: _wuuuuuuuuut? WTF Madeline… :( DUDE! Come on I'm serious here

_MaddieBear_: okay, okay… geez… You know what girls like Alice likes? A romantic confession and you have to be straight to the point so you can catch her off guard and then when she starts to blush and stutter, you're doing it right.

_McHero:_ uh… okay… So lyk im gonna befriend her and then her ask her out or some shit lyk that

_MaddieBear_: yes Al but you better hurry because I heard Francis has his eyes on her and his going to ask her out on Prom night.

_McHero: _fuck… kk then thanks Maddie! Ur d best sis in the worlllllllllddddddd! \(OuO)/

_MaddieBear_: hahaha no problem Al. I have to go… see you around :3

_**MaddieBear has logged off**_

_**oooooooo**_

Alfred sighed and leaned on his seat as he watched the social site with utter boredom. His sister, the only person he could talk to, logged off five minutes ago. Yes, his plan was rejected but Madeline gave him a better plan instead. He has about 3 weeks before Prom night. Three weeks to win the heart of the girl he dreams of.

Alfred and Alice knew each other since they were kids. Alfred was five when the Kirklands moved in to their neighborhood and had met Alice when his family was invited to her family's Welcoming Party. Since then, they were inseparable. During their 5th grade, Alice and her family have to move back to England because of her father's work and then two had never talked to each other again until junior year came. Alice, along with her aunt and older brother, moved back in to Alfred's neighborhood. At first, they were awkward to each other but then finally Alfred broke the ice and asked her if she could be his friend again. Now, both of them goes to the same school and are seniors. Alfred always knew Alice was special to him. It all started one day on their 3rd grade when a Russian kid and his friends beat up Alfred at the side of the school. Alice saw this and instantly threw herself before Alfred. The bullies were surprised but laughed, completely unaware of what the young girl can do. Before they knew it, they were on the ground and were defeated by a girl whom they were laughing just a while ago. Alfred was surprised and at the same time, he couldn't help but admire the girl before him. How her blonde locks fly in the air with grace, how she lifted the kid with ease. Everything about her was graceful… and cute. After that incident, Alfred watched as his best friend becomes his crush. He was ultimately upset when he found out that she has to go back to her home country. The past years while she was he couldn't stop thinking about her and when he found out that she came back, oh how he wanted to run up to her and hug her and twirl her and talk to her. Ask her what happened these past few years while she was away. Then it was a crush but Alfred definitely knew it was no crush anymore. It's love. True love.

_**oooooooo**_

These past few weeks were insanely hard for her. Alice Kirkland, the school president, was very busy with all the preparations for the upcoming prom. Nobody except her student council and the faculty could help her but their help was limited. She was running here and there, classroom to classroom, just to make sure the prom is perfect, but what really bugs her most is that her crush slash childhood friend, Alfred Jones, is giving her full attention unlike the usual. He sits with her, check up on her, accompany her and walk her to her home. Seriously it was driving her mad because she just wants to confess to him right then but a true lady, she thought, never confess first. Let the boy make the first move.

Speaking of Alfred, he managed to convince Alice to watch the latest action movie with him. He had said that it would be "really awesome and cool" if she there with him. After the invitation, Alice repeatedly thought that Alfred didn't ask her for a date but instead ask her to just accompany him since his sister is going out with her Prussian boyfriend. Now, here she was in the meeting place wearing a red long sleeve dress that goes right above her knee. Nobody in school had seen her wear a dress, not even Alfred, but she argued that wearing dresses is a part of being a lady (She just really, really like dresses. In fact, most of her walk-in wardrobe is full of different kind of dresses. She's very girly.)

Back to the topic, Alfred arrived five minutes late. He was panting and looked like he had run all the way. The American took a deep breath and straightened his self. He looked over at the Brit who was staring at him strangely.

"Whoa! Nice outfit ya got there. You look really cute" At these words, Alice blushed deeply and chose to roll her eyes hoping that Alfred would not know that she was actually glad that dressing up a little bit peeked his attention.

"Come on, we might not be able to watch the movie you talk about so much." Alice scoffed

"About that… I actually bought a ticket for a musical that you like…"Alfred mumbled and smiled at her shocked face sheepishly.

"No way… We're going to see _Wicked_? Alfred this is too much… I-I don't know what to say!" Alfred smiled triumphantly as he saw Alice's wonderful smile on her face. These past weeks were hard on her so she definitely deserves a break. Alfred laughed, "You coming with me is already a thanks 'coz I ain't gonna watch that alone." Alice punched him lightly on the shoulders.

"Git" she uttered while a small smile was playing on her lips.

After watching the play, Alfred took Alice to a park near the theatre. Alfred did have a plan which he made with the help of his sister, of course. Alfred led her to the opening of a small forest and before entering he stopped both himself and Alice.

"Alfred what are we doing here?" Alice looked up to him with her forest green eyes that remind him of the place he wants to take her.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise" Alfred covered her eyes and led her inside. After a couple of minutes Alice's curiosity started taking over. The whole walk to their destination was filled with:

"Alfred, where the bleeding hell are we going?"

Or

"God damn it Alfred, are we there yet?"

And

"I swear if you're gonna lead me into some shitty place I'm gonna kill you"

After, probably, fifteen minutes of walking Alfred had finally halted and leaned in close to Alice's ears. Alice was surprise by the sudden heat she felt on her left ear and flinched.

"We're here… open your eyes" Finally Alfred removed his hands over her eyes. She adjusted her eyes to the sudden light that invaded her vision for a while and looked around to take in her surroundings. Around her, multi-colored lights flashed through the trees, colorful petals were scattered and finally in the center of the clearing is a picnic basket and a portable stereo which is blaring a soft romantic music. Wait… romantic? Her heart started beating fast as she think about what the whole set-up means.

_Maybe he likes Marianne and wants to ask your opinion for this._

_Maybe this is for Marianne_

_But what if he made this for you? _Her other side argued

_He did say he has a surprise for you…_

Alice mentally kicked herself. She looked at Alfred and tried really hard not to let a deep blush escape. Keyword: _tried_.

"A-Alfred… w-wha… how…" She freaking stuttered! Alfred wanted to fist pump the moment he started to see a blush creeping on her angelic face but resisted it because after her attempt to question him, she ran up to him and cried. Awful sobs echoed through the clearing. Had he done something wrong? Was it the lights? Maybe she doesn't like him… Oh God…

"Alfred… this… why…?" she sobbed on his chest. He held Alice at his arms length and looked at her directly. He sucked in a deep breath and started speaking.

"Alice Kirkland ever since that day you saved me from Ivan and his pals, I knew you were special. I was really sad when you have to go back to England but then you came back and there is nothing more that can make me happy. You make me happy. I love you Ali… Will you go out with me and also be my prom date?" as Alfred was saying this he moved his hand to hold Alice's hand. If it was any possible, Alice's face got more crimson from the contact. As Alfred finished his confession, Alice's mind was already in chaos. A minute had passed and a loud slapping sound was heard.

"Idiot, that's for not telling me sooner" Alfred held his right cheek, surprised by both Alice's action and her words.

"And this," Alice continued, "This is because I love you too, you bloody wanker!" She gently tiptoed and tilted her head until she felt something soft on her lips. It was a small peck but that was enough to make Alfred blush.

"R-really? You like me too?"

"Was that not enough for you? Then I guess this'll do" She pulled Alfred to her and passionately kissed him and on an instance, Alfred reciprocated her action. They were tangled in their own little world but that didn't last long as both of their lungs needed oxygen. They pulled away breathing heavily and looked at each other.

"Wow…" Alfred broke the silence, "I guess we're official now, huh?"

"Of course, you git" Alice scoffed. Alfred smiled and hugged her.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Alfred"

* * *

**Another disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN THE MUSICAL WICKED**

**On another note, Belated Happy Birthday to Himapapa :)))**

**Phew~! This is the longest fic I've wrote so far.**

**In case you're wondering, Marianne is Fem!France**

**Anyways, thank you all for those who reviewed and for the favorites and follows. ILY guys xD**

**Wanna see Alice's outfit? Here's the link:( /cute-casual-floral-dresses/) just add triple W at the start.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 2. If you have any requests, please review it and I will surely read it (and treasure it)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review ;) BYEEEEEE :D**

**~Sky**


End file.
